


爱情是块马卡龙（2）

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 1





	爱情是块马卡龙（2）

第二个星期，张云雷准时收到了来自对方的检查报告，然后继续在一天一天的期待中到了约定的时间。两人为了不用考虑时间太晚而不知道住在哪儿的尴尬，于是就约在了下午，对面的人似乎猜到了张云雷是第一次做这种事，于是主动挑大梁担起了订酒店的担子。

提前一天定好酒店，把位置发给了张云雷，还顺带提醒张云雷记得带检查报告。

第二天早上，张云雷早早的就起来收拾自己，想着虽然只是约一炮，但是还是要把自己收拾干净，给人生的第一个炮友一个好印象。洗澡之后还细心的给自己抹上身体乳，滑滑的，精心挑选了衣裳搭配好，最后喷上香水出门了。

到了约定好的地方，张云雷给炮友发了个消息，炮友让他直接上楼，他已经在房间里了。张云雷敲开房门，带着口罩和帽子，对面看不清他长什么样子。开门的人带着面具，一边把他迎进房间一边说“你应该是第一次吧？”声音奶奶的。

“你怎么知道”张云雷走到一半愣住了转过来看着他。

“我猜的，所以我带了面具也给你准备了面具，你要是觉得不好意思的话就可以把面具戴上。在里面那个桌子上的袋子里。”

张云雷顺着找过去，然后把面具拿出来冲着门口的人挥挥手，意思问是这个吗？门口的人点点头就走进了浴室。过了一会再出来就看见张云雷已经把面具已经戴上了，透过面具能看到张云雷两个大大的亮晶晶的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁把面具撑得非常漂亮。取下帽子后有些透红的耳朵尖露在外面。

“内个你先把衣裳脱了吧，等会要做些准备工作。”说完男人又进了浴室。

张云雷听完之后耳朵更红了，但还是把衣裳脱了。刚脱完浴室里就传来男人的声音“好了吗？”

“啊来了”张云雷就穿着自己的内裤走到浴室门口，看着男人穿着浴袍站在洗手池边弄什么东西。

男人转过来手里拿着一个刀片看着张云雷“你坐在那个浴缸边上吧！”张云雷按照男人说的做走进浴室，刚坐下就听见男人说话“那个我想的是因为你是第一次嘛，我就想着等会给你把毛稍微刮一下，这样我们俩先有个接触等会后面的时候你能更容易放松一些，要是你不想的话，我们就直接开始后面的准备。”

张云雷是第一次，没有经验，但是觉得男人说得有道理，于是点点头说可以。

“那你把内裤脱了吧”男人一边说话一边也把自己的浴袍给脱了放在一边，张云雷看到男人胯下被内裤包裹的东西，还没什么起来的架势就那么大一坨，张云雷不仅偷偷倒吸一口气。

男人转过来看着手里拿着刮毛的道具，走到张云雷身边弯下身子，轻轻的扶着那个小家伙，在周围都涂抹润滑的东西，男人专心致志的做着手上的事，毕竟这种事情马虎的不得，张云雷就有些不自在，毕竟自己的命根子在别人手里，动作又温柔之极，慢慢的命根子也有了反应。

张云雷被面具遮盖的脸越来越红，温度越来越高，感觉好像要把面具烫一个洞。张云雷抬起头不看男人的动作，企图找点话题来缓解这种不自在，于是在镜子里看见自己的面具，又看看男人的面具，开口问“你为什么给我准备了一个狐狸的面具啊？”

“因为你的网名叫福泥啊，其实你戴上这个狐狸面具还挺好看的”

“哦”

“好了你站起来冲一冲吧然后等会我们开始下一步准备工作。”

张云雷拿起淋浴头冲冲自己的下半身，顺带冲冲地上，因为有一些卷曲的毛发。冲洗结束后张云雷就站在原地等着男人指挥自己下一步做什么。

“等会呢我会给你扩张一下顺带再清洗一下，可能过程有点不太舒服，但是你也不要紧张，我会很耐心的不会让你受伤的。”

男人耐心仔细的给张云雷扩张清洗，然后又出去给张云雷拿了浴袍让张云雷穿上去床上等自己，张云雷爬上床靠在枕头上看着浴室方向，后面被扩张后也没有丝毫的不适。

一会男人从浴室走出来，走到桌边拿着一瓶润滑剂走到床边，看着躺在床上的张云雷。张云雷本来没觉得有什么，但是当男人走出浴室之后张云雷就变得有些紧张了。男人现在就站在床边看着张云雷，似乎感觉到了张云雷有些紧张，笑了一下，把润滑剂丢到床上，然后自己爬上床跪在张云雷旁边，手就顺着张云雷的脚踝摸了起来。

隐隐约约的腿毛并不影响触感反而别是一番滋味。张云雷因为紧张，脚趾有些蜷缩两个大脚拇指来回蹭。男人掀开被系得紧紧的浴袍，张云雷因为准备工作没穿内裤，现在张云雷就赤裸裸的展现在男人面前。

修长的腿滑滑的皮肤让男人有些爱不释手的感觉，在大腿上游走了很久男人的手才来到张云雷的命根子边上，刚才的扩张本来就有些让张云雷的命根子醒来的架势，现在一阵摸，张云雷命根子已经醒了。男人分开张云雷的腿趴在面前，手指触上那个命根子，大拇指在下面的囊袋上打转。张云雷被激得一激灵。

张云雷是第一次，男人害怕张云雷太紧张影响体验感于是开口安慰道“不用紧张，我会耐心的！相信我！”张云雷想起刚才男人做扩张的时候男人温柔耐心，紧张的情绪消失了一大半。

随着男人的挑逗兴奋因子逐渐占领张云雷的大脑。男人见机向上爬一点，解开张云雷的浴袍，张云雷白白净净软软的肚子就暴露在空气中。男人低头在上面亲一口之后，顺着向下含住了张云雷的命根子。

温暖湿热的口腔包裹住张云雷的命根子，舌头毫无保留的紧贴着表面，舌尖在表面划来划去，张云雷舒服得弯曲起腿。嘴里忍不住溢出舒服的喘气声。本来放松放在两边的手随着快感的袭来不自觉的爬到男人的头上，轻轻抓住头发。

男人感受着张云雷身子的变化，放过他的命根子，含住旁边的腿根嫩肉手指在命根子边上打转似有似无的触碰着。大腿根的嫩肉吸起来又痒又疼，张云雷忍不住就加紧了腿。但是男人显然不想让他得逞，手从大腿下穿过双手扣住大腿。

男人起身拿过一边的润滑剂，挤出一坨放在手指尖，然后去到张云雷的后穴慢慢打转，试着把手指探进去，可是后穴吸得有些紧，男人不禁在心里感叹张云雷真是个尤物，刚一会儿又紧成这样。试探性的往里钻，可是张云雷紧绷着身子男人根本进不去。

“放松，就像刚才那样，，一会就舒服了”张云雷听了男人的话开始放松身子。男人的指尖总算是进去了。为了让张云雷更加放松，男人空着的那只手握住张云雷的小家伙上下撸动，然后快感按摩全身紧绷的肌肉，慢慢的男人的手指完全进去。

一根修长的手指在体内探寻，柔软的内壁紧紧的包裹手指，男人迫不及待的伸入第二根手指，两根手指一起合作找到了敏感点，张云雷呻吟出来。润滑剂在手指的进出过程中，发出了咕叽咕叽的声音。

男人感觉差不多的时候，就把手指拿出来，从床头柜的盒子里拿出一个避孕套，撕开给自己的兄弟穿上衣服。张云雷全程注视着，之前男人穿着内裤并且没有完全起来，就尺寸看起来不小，现在男人光溜溜的，那东西也完全醒了，尺寸有些惊人，张云雷又瞥一眼自己的，确实人家应该是个1 。然后张云雷就开始想这东西进来了自己能受得住吗。

带上套的男人好像看出了张云雷的心思，笑笑说“你放心我会慢慢来的！”

走到张云雷屁股边坐下，在蘑菇头上挤一大坨润滑剂在前端呼噜匀，又挤一坨抹在后穴，把张云雷的腿掰开自己的手扶着小兄弟就抵在小穴门口，尝试着往里去。张云雷有些紧张的看着天花板，男人又开口说话了“等会进去了要是你有任何不舒服的就说出来知道吗？等会你要是准备好了也说一声。”

张云雷看着男人点点头。

男人进入了半根，就停下来等张云雷适应，手指的扩张再好还是比不上真实的尺寸，第一次不敢轻举妄动，男人帮着张云雷撸动，张云雷也主动的放松身体。慢慢的男人就整根没入了。张云雷内里的紧致激得男人头皮发麻，深呼吸放松的不止张云雷一个人了。

“我可以了”张云雷开口告诉男人。

男人听了张云雷的话开始缓慢抽动，润滑剂的作用下让来回的过程不是很难，但是男人还是有些担心张云雷“还行吗？不舒服的话就说出来”

“还行。”随着动作，后穴也越来越入戏，松动一些动作更加轻松。分泌肠液，稀释了润滑剂，随着来回进出被带到外面顺着股缝流到床单上。氛围营造得足够好，两人都开始肆意享受这个美妙的过程。男人把张云雷的腿扶起来架在自己肩膀上，姿势的改变感受也会有些不一样，腿并拢后里面不自觉的收缩紧了点是恰到好处的。

男人舒服的倒吸气，张云雷躺在床上享受着这种奇妙的从未有过的欢快。张云雷低头看一眼两人的交合处又不好意思的挪开了眼神。

随着男人的顶动，突然张云雷觉得浑身像触电一样酥麻，呻吟不受控制的溢出牙关。这种陌生的感觉是张云雷长了二十几年从来没有体会过的。紧接着又是一阵触电的酥麻感，架男人肩膀上的腿没了力气要往下掉。男人及时一把扶住。

男人有规律的一下又一下的顶着那个地方，张云雷喜欢又抗拒“那里，别啊哈…别那里”

“可是你觉得很舒服不是吗？”男人回答张云雷，下身不停的攻击着那个神秘的地方，不停的把张云雷朝疯狂的边缘推。

前面的小家伙硬的不行了，就快要射了，但是就是还差一点，张云雷有些哭腔的哼唧着，手摸上自己的命根子，“要润滑剂吗？”虽然前段吐出来一些晶莹的液体，但是还是有些干涩，男人拿起润滑剂挤出一些到张云雷命根子的顶端。滑腻腻的整个柱身被张云雷握在手里，加上后面男人的不停动作，张云雷每一会就射出来了。

男人看到张云雷射了，体贴的停下来帮他继续撸动延续快感。张云雷头陷在枕头里喘着粗气，闭着眼睛享受浪潮般的快感。渐渐地张云雷缓过来之后，男人笑着问他“还好吗？腰还受得了吗？”说着也没等张云雷回答就拿起一个空闲的枕头垫在张云雷的腰下面“这样垫一个枕头的话，腰会好受一些。”说完又开始动起来。

射过之后张云雷敏感了不少，在男人顶到那些点的时候，张云雷的身子会跟着微抖，后穴还会收缩的更紧一点，夹得男人的头皮发麻，好几次差点没有忍住交代出来了。男人为了缓，停下来换了个姿势，拿下张云雷的腿放在腰侧，自己起身趴在张云雷的身上又开始抽插起来。这个姿势两个人的头挨得近，脸都快贴在一起了。

张云雷能听见男人的喘息声，一声比一声急促，男人疯狂地朝着最深的地方顶过去，张云雷身子发软，娇嗔控制不住的往外甚至还带上了哭腔，双手攀着男人的肩膀，紧紧的抓住，男人好像快射了，张云雷明显的感受到男人加快了速度，然后男人起身把东西拿出来，摘下安全套射在了张云雷屁股边上的床单上。

面具只能遮住半个脸，射过一次的张云雷的脸还有耳朵尖都红了起来。红艳艳的嘴唇被口水濡湿，灯光照射看起来亮晶晶的，像香甜的果冻。

两人的性器都半软了，男人看看张云雷的屁股，润滑剂和肠液混在一起，粘在张云雷的屁股上小家伙上，男人忍不住伸手呼噜了一把，张云雷又“嗯哈”的叫了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈怎么这么敏感”

张云雷红着脸不理睬男人的话，想翻身坐起来，却发现自己的全身都没有力气。刚撑起来一点手就没力气要往后倒，男人立马上前去拉住张云雷扶着他坐起来。一坐起来张云雷体内的那些东西就顺着滑出来了。在床单上浸出一个印子。

“我想去洗个澡”

“等会吧”男人拿过纸递给张云雷示意让他稍微收拾一下“你这约一炮就来一下是不是太亏了？”

张云雷听懂了男人的意思，红着脸收拾自己泥泞的下半身。“你要是实在想去洗澡就去吧，第一次是要悠着点，没力气去浴室我可以抱你去”男人也不勉强张云雷。

男人看张云雷没有动作，就拿起一个新的安全套走到张云雷面前，“你再不去我可就拆了？”张云雷只是圆溜溜的大眼睛看着他不说话，男人的猫咪嘴勾起一个笑，痞笑着用牙齿撕开了安全套的包装。

男人让张云雷趴着，肚子下面有一个枕头，就算已经有过一次男人还是贴心的为张云雷做扩张。润滑剂足够多的，动作也足够温柔。

后入的姿势更加深，张云雷的手压在枕头下，脸埋在枕头里一咿唔的叫着，后穴也不停的收缩绞着男人的柱身，男人舒服得倒吸凉气。时而快时而慢，磨得张云雷不要不要的。

“嗯哈那里不不不哈嗯嗯嗯哈~”

男人爬起来搂着张云雷的腰拱起来，自己跪在床上给张云雷撸，张云雷颤颤巍巍的射了出来，男人照顾到张云雷没了力气就又让张云雷身子放平。自己贴在张云雷的侧脸，温热气息打在耳边，喘气声被张云雷听得一清二楚，本就红了的耳朵现在被烫的更红。

男人感觉到自己快射了，从里面退出来然后摘了安全套开始撸，射出来的一瞬间男人没忍住在张云雷的脸上轻轻亲了一下，然后精液悉数打在张云雷圆乎乎的屁股上。

张云雷第一次做爱，也是第一次做0，两次下来累的不行，男人放好热水后抱着他去浴室让他洗澡。张云雷洗完澡之后觉得自己像是打了架一样，全身都没什么力气。张云雷从浴室出来，男人也进去快速的洗漱了一下。出来后看见张云雷坐在沙发上歇气。

“怎么样？哥哥技术不错吧？”男人有些开玩笑的问张云雷“是不是感觉这个0当得不亏？要是还有下次记得想着哥哥啊！”

张云雷笑了出来。男人确实温柔耐心，无论是第一次做爱还是第一次做0的体验都可以说是非常好的。至于刚才男人说得下一次，张云雷有些心动了。

“姓杨？”在做准备工作的时候，男人为了放松张云雷，转移张云雷的注意力，就和张云雷聊天，所以张云雷知道男人姓杨。

“对，怎么要留个联系方式吗？下一次方便点！”说完男人就从包了拿出一张名片递给张云雷。

“杨九郎？”

“哎！是我！”

“我叫张磊，三石磊！”张磊是张云雷的另外一个名字，除了家里人没人知道。

两人本就打算完事儿就各回各家，慢腾腾的穿好了衣服之后，张云雷去浴室里面取下面具戴上帽子和口罩。

“这面具…”

“送给你了当个纪念？”

“也行！那我就先走了？”

“嗯，合作愉快！”

张云雷笑了笑“合作愉快！”


End file.
